The Chosen One (Heroes Of Olympus)
by x Seaweed Brain x
Summary: AUDREY WILLIAMS is an awesome girl living with her single mother. Through the years of her life… a few memories are incomplete. At most times she remembers that tragedies happen but never really remember what happens. She then meets a boy named JAMIE JOHNSON (J.J). After a few months, she then discovers a camp. And meets a few people that she never expected that are going to be im


**AUDREY I**

"_Another threatening nightmare"_

**It was a typical day** at Audrey's self-defense 'n archery class. She's wearing her usual clothes whenever she's at archery class; her sleeve less leather-ish shirt, jeans and a pair of black converse. Her hair is braided to the side and a little part of her bangs hanging.

Audrey has been enrolled in her self-defense 'n archery class since she was six years old. Basically ten years have passed and she's a pro at it. Audrey's living with her single mom; At least she thinks she's single. Whenever Audrey brings up the talk about where her father is, her mom either; never talks about it, ignores her, or just walks away.

"Okay, Audrey. That's it for today" coach Henry said.

"Thanks, Coach Henry. I had fun as usual" Audrey said as she heads for the girl's bathroom to change her sweaty clothes.

As Audrey changes her clothes, she hears strange hissing sounds from the other room. She walks toward the wall and presses her ear against it to hear the strange noise.

"Are you sure she's what we're after?"The strange hissed.

"I'm one hundred percent sure" the second voice hissed.

"What if she's the wrong one? We followed her for years now and yet none has happened" the first asked.

"She's the one. I know it. We just have to attack her to really find out" the second one answered.

"And then can we kill her?" the first voice asked.

"Then we kill her" the second voice agreed.

Audrey pushed away from the wall and took a deep breath. Is she the girl they're talking about? She thought. She fixed her shirt, grabbed her things then headed out for the door. Before she could open the door, it's opened by a man and woman figure standing in front of her. "Excuse me sir, mam. I have to get going" Audrey says politely trying to hurry.

"What's the rush, dear? You need more practice" the woman says as she creepily smiles at Audrey.

"Yeah, what's the rush? Got errands to run?" the man asked with the same smile as the woman.

"No. My mom's probably waiting for me in the car. I got to get going" Audrey answers.

"Oh no. Stay. Like she said you need more practice"

"Let's just get her already!" the woman shouts impatiently.

Before Audrey could react, the two changed into monsters. The bottom parts of their bodies are snake like. The top of their body is human but scaly. "Gorgons" Audrey murmurs. Audrey's eyes got wide. She reaches for her sword. The woman gorgon laughed "you can't kill us with that! It's not celestial bronze or imperial gold!"

"I can always try. Maybe it will" Audrey answers.

Audrey slashes her sword for the gorgon's arm and with luck it got cut off. The gorgon hissed with pain. It pained her, yes, but disintegrate her, not a chance. The man gorgon roared. He charged towards Audrey. Audrey pounces to the right to avoid getting crushed. He crashes towards the toilets. Water was everywhere around the room. While the gorgon that crashed to the toilets recovers, the other gorgon scratches Audrey's left arm. A huge mark was left on Audrey's arm. Audrey flinched in pain. The gorgon then hit her with its arm. She came flying to the other room. Her sword about five inches away from her. Both gorgons came slithering towards her. Before she could even react, she saw Coach Bill jump on one of the gorgons. Audrey came to her senses and stood up. She looks at her wounded arm which was bleeding terribly. She rips part of her shirt and tries to wrap it around her wounded arm. She limps towards her sword and grabs it. She faced the gorgons unafraid. "Hey!" she shouts. "Over here leather heads!" she adds.

"You're still alive?" one of the gorgons hissed in frustration.

"Yeah. Surprised?" Audrey says with an insulting smile. Audrey slashed her sword at the gorgon and cut off its tongue. "whoops"

"I will kill you!"

"what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Go ahead!" Audrey prepares herself for whatever attack the gorgon might give her. "Audrey, no!"

Audrey sees her mom standing behind the gorgon that's being attacked by Coach Bill. "Mom! Get away from here!" Audrey shouts as loud as she can in order for her mom to hear. Before she could run to her and defend her, the gorgon hit her and she went flying and crashing towards the wall once more. "Ugh! You have got to stop doing that!" Audrey says as she grunts. Wounds and pain all over her body. "Audrey!" her mom shouts. Audrey's vision is blurry and she has a terrible headache. She looks at Bill and the gorgon he's fighting, the surprising thing is that the gorgon disintegrated. Audrey wondered. The weapon Bill is holding is a celestial bronze dagger, he's all wounded and tired. She looks for her sword and finds it broken. She tries to stand up then runs to her mom all defenseless. "Mom!" Audrey yells. She steps in front of her mom. Both of them defenseless. The gorgon rapidly approaches them. Audrey closes her eyes and tries to block it then the climate changed into a cold atmosphere. After that, her vision went black.

Audrey wakes up in her room and sees her mom sleeping beside her. "Mom?"

Her mom slowly lifts her head up and smiles "Hey, honey"

"What happened? I can't remember anything. But my whole body hurts so much. The only thing I remember was the practice with Coach Bill and getting ready to go home" she says.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. You're home now" her mom says.

Audrey tries to sit down but not knowing that she's wounded. "Ouch" she flinches. "What happened to me? What's this? What?" she confusedly asks.

"Don't worry yourself too much" her mom says.

"What happened when we were coming home?" Audrey asks.

Audrey's mom; Lila, smile faded. "You… uhm…" she trails off.

"What happened? This is a huge scratch mark, mom" Audrey adds.

"Your arm got caught on broken glass" Lila says but she couldn't meet Audrey's eyes.

"O...kay? Ouch!"

"Get some rest. I'll prepare your breakfast"

"Thanks mom" Audrey says while drifting back to sleep.

Audrey's dreams aren't exactly all that great. Most of her dreams are nightmares. Nightmares that she barely tells her mom about. All her dreams are warning her and threatening her. Her dream right now is doing both.

"_Audrey"_ a random woman calls out.

Audrey tosses and turns in her bed. "What? Who are you?" she answers back. Audrey is on a mountain. She wasn't sure what mountain that was.

The random voice laughs evilly. _"You are going to fail, lose and better yet die!" _

"what do you mean? Who are you? Stop!" she shouts.

"_I am the earth! I could kill you now if I wanted to, but you're way too important! You, my dear, is part of my devious plan of conquering" _

The woman's face is blurred. Audrey tries to focus more. As the image got clearer she steps back."_What _are you?"

"_I just told you, dear" _the woman says as she snaps her fingers.

Audrey felt pain as the woman snapped her fingers. Her arm started to hurt along with her whole body. "Leave me alone! Ouch!" Audrey shouts with all her might. The woman laughs again in an evil and devilish way.

Audrey woke up shaking because her mother is shaking her to wake up. "Mom" she says weakly.

"Oh Audrey! I got so worried! You were screaming and shouting" her mom says as she hugs Audrey tightly. Her mom sighed, "Here, sweetie" she hands the tray full of food for breakfast.

"Thanks mom" Audrey said with a weak smile.

Audrey was still unsure of her dream. Sure her dreams are full of nightmares and warnings from random dream people but it scared her. This time it scared her even more than usual. She finally saw the woman that was talking and threatening her in her dreams for years. She thought deeply about what the woman said. She tried to understand everything she meant. She then thought that maybe it'll make sense when the time comes.

She tried to forget about her dream for now and started eating her breakfast in bed that her mom gave her. She stuffed the pancakes with strawberry on top in her mouth and ate all the way.

_Chapter TWO will be posted in a few days. I'm still doing it and editing. It's really difficult to do. But don't worry I got this. If you liked this then comment! Until next time! _

_~ x Seaweed Brain x ~_


End file.
